1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of a make-up brush containing therein a make-up liquid, and more particularly to a make-up brush containing therein a flowable low viscous make-up liquid to be used for eye line, rouge, eyebrow make-up and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coloring soft solid pieces or coloring soft pieces like lead of a pencil have been know for make-up for eyelids, eyebrows, lips and the like. Although these pieces are soft, it is necessary for these known pieces to be applied to a user's face with comparatively high pressure because the pieces are solid. Particularly, there is a risk of injuring mucoidal skin near the user's eyes during make-up.
A liquid containing article for make-up liquid for eye lines, eyebrows and the like having a painting portion made of a soft material in the form of a traditional fountain pen has been known. This article eliminates the above disadvantage of the solid pieces to some extent. However, because of the low viscous make-up liquid, when such a fountain pen type make-up article is carried or stored upside down, the make-up liquid flows down toward a rear end of the article remote from the painting portion, making it difficult to immediately use.
On the other hand, when this article is carried with its painting portion facing downward, air flows into a make-up liquid tank as the remaining make-up liquid decreases. There is therefore a risk of leakage of the liquid owing to expansion in volume of the air due to variation in temperature.